Natsuki's Temptation
by Blackfang64
Summary: What do you do when there's a fiery headed girl sleeping on you, what else, you-? NatNao oneshot


**Author: Wooot! This makes my 100****th**** story, so I celebrate with a NatNao fic, hope you like it! **

_What is she doing? _

Her small jaded eyes slowly descended down at the young flame head resting her head gently upon the blunette's lap. The moment of silence passed as either one made any movement.

_Why of all positions to lie down did she choose this one? _

Flipping through the songs on her iPod, her jaded eyes turned their attention to girl watching the red head reading her book comfortably.

_From this point of view, she doesn't look so harmless. _

The morning breeze blew gently across her face swaying her cobalt hair in rhythm to the wind. Her green orbs watched the girl's delicate finger's slide under the page turning it over.

_Now that I think about it, she looks rather cute. Wait, what am I thinking? _

Urging her eyes to draw her attention away, she turned her eyes to the microwave, staring at it fiercely.

_I need to draw my mind away from her. Damnit, even when I look away, I can still feel her warm head resting on me_.

Averting her eyes away from the microwave, she drifted away to the window, her eyes watching the curtains swaying in motion to the wind.

_The mood seems quite nice right now..... Wait, did that sound kind of romantic? _

Shaking furiously, she drifted her eyes back onto her flame haired companion to find the girl's eyes were close.

_Did Nao fall asleep? How long did she read a book for? _

Pulling her earphones from her ears, she raised her hand over Nao's head waving it back and forth.

_I think she's asleep.... why do I feel the urge to do things to her? _

Putting the thoughts aside, she tilted her head to the side eyeing the young girl's facial expression.

_She looks so peaceful and cute, I feel like I could just..... _

Her cheeks began to warm up as she looked to see a small rose coloured blush emerging upon her cheeks.

_I mean, it's not like I want to... but she looks so helpless and..... No! _

Grinding her teeth hard, she averted her eyes away from the sleeping Goddess.

_Nao would not like it, but it won't hurt her if she never knows. _

Peeking one eye down at the sleeping flame head, she carefully examined to make sure she was asleep. Reaching her hand, she gently tapped the tip of the girl's lip before drawing back. Seeing no reaction from the girl, she gently ran the tip of her finger along Nao's lips.

_So soft and warm, I can feel myself melting away... _

Bringing herself to her senses, she drew her hand away averting her attention elsewhere.

_No, I mustn't give into temptation, no matter how young and...cute she may...be.... _

Fighting the urge to look away, her eyes drifted back to the sleeping girl idolizing the cuteness she was bringing to the blunette.

_No Natsuki, don't do it! _

Unable to fight her urge, she quickly looked around the room before dipping her head down. Pausing at hearing the soft snores coming from Nao, Natsuki smiled warmly letting the warm gentle breathe brush against her perking lips. Taking a deep breath, Natsuki closed the distance between them before her lips met Nao's own.

_So warm, so...nice.... _

The flicker of something warm against her lips brought the blunette to her sense as she pulled back watching Nao's tongue slide along her lips.

_Wait, did she just-? _

"You were pretty good Mutt" snickering at the blush rising on Natsuki's cheeks, Nao grinned mischievely before sitting herself up.

"N-Nao, I was just, err...." Natsuki fell silent twiddling her fingers trying hard to find an excuse.

"Save it, as much as you would like to deny it now..." moving closer to the blunette, Nao perched herself on her knees hanging her head close to Natsuki's own. "You enjoyed that kiss" before Natsuki could say another word Nao pressed her lips against Natsuki's own capturing the blunette in a passionate kiss. Taking the girl by surprise, Nao gently lowered her body resting her chest against Natsuki beating heart. Taking a moment to let the event sink into the blunette, Nao pulled away before gently cupping the blunette's cheeks. "I like you, Natsuki" a small cherry blush flickered along Nao's cheeks before being braced by a soft loving hand.

"That's nice Nao, I like you too" leaving a warm smile along her lips, Natsuki slowly began to curl her arms around the flame haired girl bringing her in closer.

_Temptation has never tasted any sweeter... _

**End **

**Quick Omake: **

**Nao: Your 100****th**** story and it's a NatNao? **

**Shizuru: Ara, how could you, don't you like ShizNat? **

**Author: What can I say, NatNao is cute **

**Natsuki: I can second that **

**Nao and Shizuru: (stare at Natsuki) First one into her pants wins! **

**Natsuki: W-what, No! (runs away) **

**Author: (Watches Nao and Shizuru chasing after Natsuki) Well, it aint getting any weirder **

**End of Omake **

**Author: I've got assignments I need to finish, so I better get to them. Oh yeah before I forget, the next chapter of Oneechan will be coming out sometime close to the end of the month so stay tuned and don't forget to leave a review if you liked this story!**


End file.
